Bad timing
by werewolf lover789
Summary: Chloe's pregnant and Derek's the father. Well, of course. it takes place after the reckoning, and the rising at the end. Okay, I suck at writing summaries...so just read, please.R
1. Chapter 1:the test

Okay, this is my first fanfic. I love them so much I had to write one for myself.

So don't worry I'll get better at writing these.

Just read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DARKEST POWERS *sniff * give me a sec*cries*…. Kelley Armstrong does. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't tell anyone

**CPOV**

**(chloe is arguing with her inner voice )**

_Oh, give up already you're pregnant. So what…. _So what, SO WHAT. Okay my inner voice is stupid. _Wait who you calling stupid. You're the pregnant one._ Oh be quiet, I can't be pregnant. For three reasons one: I'm running from evil scientist, two: I'm a teen and this happening is telling everyone that Derek and I are immature, careless teens. _Kinda are._ (gasp)Bit your tongue. _Okay, but_ _it's your tongue._

"ow, how?-weird," I ignored my inner voice. "Maybe I read it wrong," I sighed, "Who I'm I kidding." After seven tests, and _all_ them positive.

I started to get lost in my thoughts. Then Simon knocked on the door. I yelped. I really think it's an instinct I have to jump at anything. That catches me by surprise. I wanted to tell Simon so bad that I was pregnant, but I couldn't. So, he had to leave.

"Shit, Simon," I whispered. I curse him a little more. I just wanted him gone. Man, look what Derek did to me. I never cussed until we started dating. But still….DAMN YOU SIMON.

"Chloe don't think l can't hear you and how rude,"

"Uhh, n-n-no you c-c-can't,"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," stuttering is not helping my case. Simon will know something's wrong.

"You're stuttering something up" he said.

_Told you so. I don't want tell him I'm pregnant, now._

"WAIT...WHAT THE HELL!" Simon shouted.

_Wait what!?_

"What?" I replied. Why would he said that?

"I just used that spell to read your mind,"

Oh, that boy is going to get it. He knows better not to do that. It's very rude to do that. Aunt Lauren told him so. After he read my mind while I was writing in my diary. Yes, I have a diary and for very good reasons too. But the point is Simon needs to pay.

"Simon, you're still in front of the door right?"

"yeah"

"Can you do me a favor?" Simon's gullible just watch.

"Anything"

" Lean down and put your face about couple inches in front of the door. I need to tell you something"

"Okay?" He should have notice something fishy right here.

I could hear his breath couple inches away. Good, he's there. I grab the door handle and slammed the door open. I saw Simon on the floor clenching his throbbing nose.

"that's what you get for reading my thoughts!"

"you weren't going to tell me so….you know. That's why I didn't it"

" Simon,I just found out myself so I wasn't going tell you off the bat" this felt so awkward.

"uhh so… You're really pregnant?" I sighed. I kinda wish Derek would be the first to know, but I least Simon could comfort me until I told him. So I nodded.

"yeah" I just stood in the doorway, and looked at my feet. Then brushed some imaginary dirt. I didn't know what to do or handle this. I was afraid.

"Hey, look at me Chloe" he put finger under my chin. After he got up from the ground and then lifted my head with his finger. So I could look him in the eye. "it's going be okay... Look at the bright side."

"And that is?"

"Your kid will have an awesome uncle" he did a little jazz hand routine. I laughed and shook my head. "bad thing is your Aunt is to going to neuter Derek."

"What!"

"Yup" he said popping the p at the end.

"Man….your nose still looks funny" he covered his nose.

"Don't look at it" he pouted, "You open that door hard"

* * *

Okay you like it. You don't like it. Tell me. Three reviews and I write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: I just want to eat my cereal

I'm back with another chapter. I'm very happy with the reviews I got. You guys boosted my self-esteem to like my knees all the way to the top of Derek's head. So yeah. now here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: ( I'm talking to my friend who doesn't like to read)

Me: Can you say I don't own Darkest Powers and it belongs to Kelley Armstrong for me. Pleaseeeee, with Derek on top.

Friend: Why? And who's Derek?

Me: Uhh, because I don't want the fuzz breaking down my door and then mace me while they're at it… and how do you not know who Derek is!?

Friend: I don't know and I thought pepper spray doesn't work on Mexicans.

Me: It doesn't. Now say it already.

Friend: Fine, Tori owns nothing and something about Kelley Armstrong and I think she does? Happy.

Me: delighted and now I have to give you lecture about Derek.

* * *

CPOV

"Does my nose look that bad?" Simon asked.

"Hmmm, it's a bit swollen… and hey I think it's crooked"

"WHAT!"

" I'm just kidding," I flash him a huge grin. I don't know why but I felt in a good mood. And after I just found out I'm pregnant,probably with a supernatural kid. And it would neither be a necromancer or werewolf. Hmmm.

Anyway, I seriously don't want tell Derek. I don't know how to tell him or how he'll react to this. And I probably couldn't get away with telling him I'm just getting fat. No one would be stupid enough to fall for that. Well, the time will come sooner or later.

"But you should get some ice on that"

"I'm going to do that" he walked down downstairs to get some ice. Then he yelled "And hide your nasty pee sticks too!"

I looked down at all the pregnancy tests that were scattered across the floor. I forgot about those. So, I scooped them up and walked to my room.

And…THERE'S TOO MANY PLACES IN THIS DAMN ROOM. Every place I would think of I would find a reason not to it put there. For example: too obvious, Tori looks in there all the time, Derek can sniff that out, and I can't remember that spot. I settled on a box in my closet marked memories.

_I wouldn't consider these good memories, though. Maybe I will someday._

I got distracted then I heard the sound of the van pulling up. Shit. I put the box back on the self. Then I quickly washed my hands. I wouldn't want to smell like pee now would I. I then walked downstairs.

"We're home!" Tori shouted when she open the door. Tori was empty handed so was Aunt Lauren. And behind them was Derek force to be a pack mule. The bags practically covered his head. Kit was still in the van doing something. I don't know, he's weird.

"Derek you in there" I called to see if he could hear me through all the bags.

"Yep"

"Hey, did you get my cereal"

"yes, it's in here" he waved a bag on the tip of his finger. I snatched from his hand.

"Thank you" I ran to the table to pour myself a bowl. _Boo Berry_ the best cereal ever. It was a joke at first when Simon saw it and thought of me., because only a necromancer would cereal with a ghost on the front. I ate it the first time and I loved it. Simon also got Derek _Fruity Brute, _because it had a wolf on it and brute is always the word to describe Derek. But Derek felt offended and didn't eat it.

Derek put down the bags on the counter and then saw Simon hold the icepack to his nose. He his mouth open to say something, but Tori beat him to it.

"What happen to your nose?" Tori asked.

Simon moved the icepack for a second. "Chloe, that's what happen," I looked up from my bowl. And then gave him the if-you-say-anything-I'll-kill-you look. "I'm not going to say anything, Chloe,"

"You going to at least tell us, how your nose got like that?" Derek asked.

"Chloe banged it with a door"

"Why?"

"Because he deserved it that's why" I said and I think this good mood is slowly going away by the minute. And I couldn't even finish my cereal in peace.

"Did you finally figure out Simon's a dick?" Tori asked me with a little smirk on her face. I guess this be the question of the day.

"No she-," Simon was cut off when Kit came in asking about his nose.

"Okay, I'm leaving" I got up from my spot at the table and got half way upstairs until Simon called out, "Chloe you should tell him" I stop and sighed.

"I really hate you, Simon"

"I love you too, now tell him," he pointed at Derek and Derek looked so confused.

"Tell me what?"

I walked back downstairs, mumbling "let's get this over with" I grabbed Derek's hand and direct myself towards the front door.

"What are we doing?" Derek asked.

"We are going for a peaceful stroll in the forest"

"Why?"

"So I can tell you something, duh"

* * *

Me: And that's who Derek is.

Friend: Oh, he seems hot.

Me: he is... Oh shit my readers are done, go shoo.

Friend: Fine I'm leaving

Don't mind my friend okay so, Chloe will tell Derek in the next chapter. Then I can get on with just Chloe's pregnancy and I can have fun with that. HeHeHe, I hope Chloe doesn't get mad with me with I'm going to do.


	3. Chapter 3: No neutering here

**Hi guys, I'm back sorry I didn't post sooner but my sister didn't let me have time to write anything. Something about disconnecting with the family, I don't know. But I'm here now to write the next chapter for y'all. Here's the disclaimer.**

**Chloe: I don't see why everyone wants to read a story about me getting pregnant? *she said looking down at my story***

**Me: Because everyone loves Chloe preggers stories, cause there so damn funny and awesome!**

**Chloe: Well the joke's on you. You don't own darkest powers Kelley Armstrong does and my female organs so I'm not technically pregnant so ha.**

**Me: I'm going to take Derek away you.**

**Chloe: WHAT!?**

**Me: what*acts gangster***

**Chloe: *glowers at me***

* * *

CPOV

"Seriously what is it that you _should_ tell me? Because I don't know what the hell Simon was talking about." Derek asked. I had drag Derek into the forest to tell him the 'Big news.' Simon didn't give me any stinkin' time to think about how I was going to do this. You know when i get back to the hose I'm going kill Simon, and if i don't get to. I hope his nose stays swollen!

We stop in a middle of a clearing the one Derek mainly did his Changes at. I made him sit on a dead log.

"Okay how do I say this,"I ran my fingers through my hair and then let out a sigh. "Mmmm okay" while Derek still sat on the log. I straddle on this lap and begin to kiss his neck.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Derek asked trying to wrench me from his neck.

"You got to be patient, Derek" I continued and then started to press on his lower region. I then started to feel his bulge and I stopped. "Okay you know why people actually do this?" I asked.

"For... pleasure?" Derek seemed really optimistic.I really hope he sees where I'm going with this.

_But is that the only way he sees what sex is?_

"Okay, uhh and when people don't use the protection needed for this pleasure what happens?"

His eyes got as big as saucers and then I braced myself. " holy shit, you're pregnant aren't you" I rested my head in his shoulder still straddle on him.

"Yes" I felt the tears coming on ."And here comes the water works" I started to cry and felt Derek's strong arms go around me. The heat radiating off him was so comforting I could stay like this all day.

"It's okay, Chloe I'm here for you" I smiled up at him. That was all I want to hear.

" I want to keep he or she, please" he wiped a tear from my hair and pull strain of hair out of my face.

"If that's what you want then...I guess we're having a baby" I hugged him and then looked in his beautiful emerald eyes I couldn't resist myself. We lean in to kiss, each one more passionate than the last. We made it to the ground I don't know how, but he was on top of me. I began to lift up his shirt when.

"You would think he wouldn't listen to his boner every again. After hearing about Chloe being pregnant and all" said a familiar female voice.

Derek and I looked up and saw Tori and Simon standing still few feet away from us. These people have such bad timing around here.

"Simon did you tell Tori!?" I asked.

"Maybe"

"Simon had could you?"

"Everyone's going to find out anyways... that reminds me who's going to tell dad and Lauren?" Simon asked.

"I recommend Derek so Lauren can cut off his dick!" Tori said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Everyone says that but she wouldn't dare"I said.

,,,...,,,,

"Aunt Lauren stay in the closet,"me, Simon, and Tori were trying to keep the closet door shut. Aunt Lauren definitely freaked out when we told her. Kit was still on the couch shocked. And Derek was keeping distance from the closet door.

"NO, I'm going to cut Derek's penis of into little pieces then feed it to a raven!" Aunt Lauren shouted from inside the closet. "Chloe you are not keeping that!"

" Yes I'm and you can't stop me" kit finally got up and walked over to us still struggling will h the door. He faced his adoptive son and then slapped him up side the head.

"What was that for?" Derek said while rubbing his head.

"For getting Chloe pregnant" I saw Simon want to laugh but I silence him before he could." When did this even happen?"

"Probably when I found them naked on the table" Simon said " And I had to cover for them"

"WHAT!?" Aunt Lauren shouted and put more force into the blows she gave the door.

"Why didn't you be more careful, Derek?" Kit said looking into his son's eyes.

"I don't know. It was only one time we didn't use protection" Kit didn't say anything. He seemed to be looking for something in Derek's expression. I think he found it because he nodded and turn to me, Simon, and Tori. Still holding the door. Oh, just if you were wondering we pick the only closet without a lock.

"Lauren you need to calm down"

"Give me reason why I should" she gave one more hit to the door. I yelp and let go. Aunt Lauren fingers were starting to come out the door. Derek started to help Simon and Tori. Now that helped a lot, and Derek could hold it by himself, so Simon and Tori let go too.

"Because Chloe is your niece and you need to support her"

"I know my mom would support me right now" I said. She had a soft spot for when I pulled that.

"I know she would but this is different, Chloe" the banging had stop.

"What? Is it because you don't like Derek?" I made sure to stay firm in my voice, I couldn't strutted at this moment.

"Of course not it's just...I don't want to except it, Chloe." Since the banging had stop. I decided to open the door; Aunt Lauren was sitting on the ground hugging a pillow. I knelt down beside her and hug her.

" It's going to be okay, Aunt Lauren, I know it is" I said still hugging her.

"Are you sure?"

"yes".

"Okay then"she let out a sigh. " And I'll be here for you"

"Thank you," I replied.

Then Tori popped her head into the closet and said, " does this mean so you're not going to hurt Derek" Derek then scowled at her. She struck her tongue at him.

"Yes, Tori I'm not going to hurt Derek"

"Aww, just have to ruin my fun"

* * *

**Okay the chapters done, yah me! I believe this was my longest chapter yet. If you guys want you can start telling me baby names I can do. I would love that, so you can that, quick question anyone reading the women of the otherworld's series it's so awesome. Any male lead Kelley makes is like amazing! I like Lucas. I'm on my on the fourth book...okay bye my lovelies**


	4. Chapter 4: The thoughts and what if's

Okay, new chapter. This should be the last chapter until I can just do weekly chapters throughout Chloe's pregnancy. This is a really long day, if anyone hasn't notice. Oh, and I have some of Chloe and Derek's point of views in this chapter. Now here's the disclaimer.

*I'm sneaking through the house*

Simon: What are you doing?

Me: Being a ninja and you're blowing my cover.

Simon: Okay and why exactly?

Me: Because- hey is Derek in there?*points to the door*

Simon: yeah why?

Me: Because *slams the door open and pounces* DEREK!

Derek: What the hell! * falls when I land on him* she doesn't own DP, Kelly- ah help! SHE'S NUTS. Simon help me.

Simon: Sorry, bro. *cranks up with laughter*

* * *

**CPOV**

"Can I be the godmother?" Tori sat on the bed holding a magazine. That read _Pregnancy _and had a baby in the womb on the front.

"Why do you want the godmother?"

"Well, this baby needs someone other than you and Derek to look up to, and also should be comfortable coming to talk to me."

"Couldn't you just do that by just being an aunt?"

"Yeah, but this also gives me a reason to spoil it too," she lifted the magazine to her face, "You know, this is interesting stuff." She flipped the page. "Wait ew, ew, ew, and ew. Chloe look at this"

"Uh, no thank you"

"But this your body, you should know what it's going through" Tori got up from the bed and handed the magazine to me, "Take it, you don't need to read it just make me think you are"

"Okay, I'm going to take shower" I put the magazine down, and I gather my clothes and headed for the door.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question"

"I don't know ask Derek or something"

"Like that idiot would say yes"

"Hey I heard that" Derek poked his head out of his room.

"Of course, you did wolf boy"

"Hey if you have a-" I closed the bathroom door. I left the argument before I had to get involved. One these days, I'm going to put those two in a small room until they work things out, or until they kill each other.

I turn on the water and then strip down. Mmmm, nice warm shower. I did the usually scrub, rinse, repeat. And then I used the shampoo bottle as a microphone, but halfway through the chorus. I heard giggling. "What the-" I open the curtain a little and poked my head out.

"Hey, Chloe"

"Liz?" Liz sat on the counter, her feet swaying back and forth. "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, that I know your hips really don't lie"

_(A/N: my favorite song ever, so I had to put it. Even though Chloe wouldn't listen to that)_

"Uh-huh okay why are you here? At _this_ moment."

"I heard the news, you're having a baby. That's great!"

"Thanks, but you mind if we talk later after I finish?" Liz looked at my current state, and actually realized where she was.

"Oh, sure" Liz vanished, and I continued my shower. I then quickly dried and got out of the bathroom.

"Hey, look I can fly" Liz floated above my head.

"I'm guessing that new"

"Yep"

"You want to talk outside? I really do need someone to talk to."

"Sure" she flew through the door, and I headed downstairs.

"Chloe, what are doing?" Kit sat on the couch, flipping through channels. His gaze lifted from the TV to me.

"Oh, I'm going to talk to Liz, outside"

"Okay, but don't be out long and don't wonder anywhere,"

"I won't" he nodded and I went outside.

"You're going to make a great mom, Chloe" she smiled "I just love kids. all I want to do is pinch their little cheeks"

"Thanks, and you seem like an old lady," I felt bad for Liz. She could never actually have real kids or a family of her own. But, she seem happy where she was, and I wasn't going complain.

"I see its been a long day for you"

"You could say that" I look out on to the forest, blanketed by the soft moonlight. I sighed, and turned to Liz. She smiled at me.

"You're going to be okay. You and Derek can totally handle it," Liz said.

"I know, it's just a lot to think about" there was a bit of silence. This felt like one of those moments were you have to reflect on problems and issues. And I could talk to Liz. It's not like she could tell anyone else, unless she made some ghost friend I don't know about.

One good thing about necromancy, is you get free counseling and you don't have to worry about the person telling his assistant about your problems.

"What's on your mind, Chloe?"

"Oh where do I begin? Let's see. . ."

* * *

**DPOV**

"What's was that about?" Simon asked, sitting at his desk, and turned around in his seat.

"Tori being the bitch she always is"

"Preach bro," he said "but I knew that. But, what was she bitching this time?"

"She wants to be the godmother or something,"

"Hey, if gets to be the godmother. Then I have to the godfather, you know that right?"

"Of course, but it's the first day we find out. And you guys are already planning stuff"

"Tori started it, not me" he said "hey you know it's ironic that you would always said that those teens on _16 & pregnant_ are irresponsible, stupid brats, but here we-" a growl started to form in my throat. I made it where Simon would definitely heard it. "I'm going to stop talking, now"

_See, shuts them right up._

"Yeah, I know my words you don't need to remind-" I heard the front door open. After I heard Chloe just now talking to dad. "Did Chloe just go outside?"

"I think I heard her talking to someone. Could be Liz you know. Chloe wanted privacy with her ghostly sessions"

"uh-huh"

"Hey she fine, bro. Dad's down there and won't let her be out that long, and if it is Liz she's talking to. Then she got a poltergeist at her side"

"You're right"

"Of course I am. Always have"

"Your starting sound to like Tori"

"You're right" Simon gave himself a slap across his face, "Bad Simon, that's like the worst thing image, bro"

"I know, if you didn't knock some sense into yourself. I would have to and rather not go there" I said, "I'm going take shower"

"Okay"

I gather some boxers and headed towards the bathroom.

_(A/N I was going to put clothes but then I remember that Derek wears only boxers to sleep. Mmm half-naked Derek… Uhh back to the chapter)_

In the shower, I was finally alone with my thoughts. I kept thinking everything that could happen. The Edison group catching up to us taking Chloe, and then endangering our unborn child. My biological family finding me, and taking me away, again. Then unable to protect anyone. Then fact that I could pass on my werewolf gene to my kid. And I didn't want that for it. Also would I have to be on the run with my family, forever?

_Could I be a father?_

"Derek you've been in there for forty minutes, get out of there already!" Tori snapped me out of those endless thoughts. So I got out and dried off and then took four minutes brushed my teeth. Just so I could spite, Tori.

"Took you long enough"

I mumbled an apology and brushed passed her.

* * *

**CPOV**

"you mind if I sleep here, tonight?" I asked, sneaking into the guys' room. Aunt Lauren let me spend two nights a week to sleep in Derek's room. Simon the share it with him, but I don't mind a bit.

"Sure" Simon lied on his bed, and headphones draped on his shoulders. "Derek's still in the shower but I think I just heard Tori yell at him to get out"

"Okay, weee!" I jump on Derek's bed from where I was at the door. "man, his bed is so much more springier than mine"

"Chloe, you break your neck and _I'm_ the one to blame"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

I crawled in into covers and had my book I had got from Kit a week ago. Simon put his headphones back into his ears and started singing along to _One Direction's _song _Best Song Ever. _ l rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. His headphones fell out.

"hey" Simon whined.

"Simon, shut. Up."

"Why?"

"because you're singing is annoying"

"Then I'll sing louder," he turned his music back on, and sung louder.

"grrrr"

"Chloe don't growl at people" Derek stood in the doorway.

"But you do it all time"

"That's because I have convincing one" he said.

I gave him a once over, to see as always, him only in his boxer. Bare chest and all.

"Have I ever said that I love your choice in pajamas?" he got into bed.

"I think you've mention it"

I put my book down and turn off the lamp. I turn to Derek and rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled, we kissed for a second until we were interrupted.

"Ewww" Derek and I both looked at Simon. "What? I'm giving you a glimpse of what your child will do. When he see you guys making out"

"Hey wait, what makes you think it's a he?" I asked.

"I just know"

* * *

Chapter done, that felt like forever, but I'm getting the hang of it. Hey, school is almost over and then all I can do is write more chapters for y'all! And won't be battling between this and homework, so hurray.

Oh and also keep reviewing people. Even if you just want to put _sup_. It's cool,cuz mama likes the reviews!:) hehehe. bye


	5. Chapter 5: Catalogs and Dream World

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. I was taking an extra class and I had guard camp. But that was awful they made me cry. I hated it but I'm on the colorguard team so I'm not going to complain anymore. . .Okay so Chloe is 7 weeks. She was 5 weeks when she found out. Here's the disclaimer.

*watching Derek sleep but also sitting on Simon while he sleeps*

Me: He's so peaceful

Simon: Get off of me *groans*

Me: shut up. . .I wanna take picture of him* pulls out phone*

Simon: Who?

Me: *snaps picture*. . .*scares Derek*

Derek: WTF

Me: Ooooh that's good one. *zooms in on me* I don't own DP but I do own this picture. Ha ha *jumps off of Simon and runs*

Derek: What just happen?

* * *

**CPOV**

"Chloe, let's go shopping!" Tori said after a brief moment of being bored.

"I can't go anywhere"

"Why?"

I pointed at my stomach. Kit said I couldn't go anywhere after I started to show, majorly. Aunt Lauren said I couldn't go anywhere in general. So I couldn't go out. i put my self at risk and everyone else too. If i let myself be seen outside of where the woods stop. And I had a slight bump but nothing if I wore a lose shirt. Oh and also I'm supposedly growing at a fast pace so I'm probably having multiples.

_(A/N everyone gives her multiples but I still wanted to)_

"Oh yeah, but it was for that very reason"

"Tori we don't need to. It's early, we don't need to worry about that"

"We could still do catalogs"

"Did you even listen to me?"

"What? Did you say something?"

I threw my hands up and groan in frustration.

"Chloe you being hormonal? You better not end up crying" Simon said walking pass the door.

"NO I'M NOT" I whined "DEREK!"

Derek came in so fast it seem like he had been behind Simon the whole time. And now he comes at my beck and call ever since he found out I was pregnant. It comes in handy actually. Most people would hated it but it let's me be lazy.

"What?"Derek asked.

"Simon was being mean" I pouted. Derek gave him the look.

"That's cold, bro" Another look. "I didn't do anything. Didn't you hear me"

"Nope, I think the walls are thicker, here"

"Liar, you're just defending Chloe"

"No, now be nice to Chloe, Simon"

"what?" One last look.

"Fine." Now I got a look from Simon, but I just stuck my tongue out. Simon stalked out of the room. Then I grab Derek before he left

"Hey Derek, Tori and I were going to look at catalogs for baby stuff. You want to help?" he bit his lip and I believe I saw him slowly walking away. "Come on"

"I don't know"

I pulled my best puppy-dog eyes. Now wait a second for affected. Pulled the out the lip.

"Don't give that look, Chloe"

A step farther now, "I think feel a tear coming on"

_Yeah, triple whammy, Derek. You can't say no to this._

Derek put his head down in defeat, "fine."

"Ooooh Derek, that's the fifth time you fell for that" Simon said. Walking back into the room.

"Shut up, Simon"

"Don't listen to him Derek, it's good that you listen to Chloe," Tori said and turned to Simon"Now, leave Simon"

"I don't listen to you" now, Tori has l sharper look then Derek, so it worked faster. But don't get me wrong Derek wasn't trying as hard a few moments "Fine" Simon slowly walked away, and then turned around. And flicked Tori off.

"Simon, you didn't now" Tori grabbed Simon by his ear. And then did something to him, I have no idea.

I took Derek's hand and lead him to the bed. Where Tori had already had a pile of catalogs and magazines on it. I sat on Derek's lap and grab a magazine. Tori came back.

_(A/N Don't ask where catalogs came from. Just tell yourself, magic)_

"What happen to Simon?" I asked

"I gave him a lesson" I grin went over her face. Poor Simon. Tori sat on the floor, looking at stuff and show me something every five minutes.

Two hours later. . . . .

"Chloe, are you getting a breast pump?" Tori asked

"No" I said

"Why?"

"Cause they scare me. Having a vacuum suck all the moisture out of your nips, it's freaky"

"Mm hmm"

"What?"

"Millions of people do it Chloe, and I heard that when you breast feed too much kids get attach to mother and then have problems letting go"

"Bullshit, Derek do you believe that?" I turned to Derek. Who was asleep and had propped s pillow and everything. "Unbelievable"

"What?" Tori laughed when she saw Derek "Ha, he asleep…Wait is he smiling?" I looked backed and he was. " Please tell me. He not dreaming of what. I'm really hoping he isn't"

"what?" I asked " ohhh, no he doesn't dream of that. He probably chasing a rabbit or something"

"That's weird"

"Well, he in wolf form in his dreams like that. So it not weird"

"It just strange to me, that's all" Tori said " Hey,I heard if you mess with someone when they're dreaming. They'll feel it in the dream world"

"Ooooh,let's try it"

"Can I draw on his face?"

"No"

"Can I put a dot on his face?"

"Fine" Tori grabbed a marker and got on the bed. She slowly guided the marker. She got an inch in front of Derek's face.

"Tori, you go near me wi-" Derek said with his eyes still closed.

"Ahhh, fuck" Tori yelped and fell off the bed. With a _oomph._

"I'm not paying for that" Kit yelled from downstairs

"It's okay, Tori just fell" I shouted

Derek open his eyes. "Chloe, did you just yelled in my ear?"

"Sorry"

"Is she dead?" Derek asked, looking down at Tori.

"No, you just scared bejesus out of me" Tori said.

"Darn" Tori glared at Derek.

"How did you-?"

"I could smell the marker"

"Damn, stupid wolfie senses"

"And Chloe, don't tell people about what I dream about" Derek said "Or I'll tell her when you dreamed of that giant bun-"

"That's n-nothing- I, haha-hmmm-okay then" my cheeks heated "w-when you fall a sleep?"

* * *

Okay, short chapter but, I just wanted to get something out there. And I was getting writer's block but that's because I thinking of other things. And I had a full week. . . Oh and if you were wondering about what happen to Simon. They found him in the closet, knocked out. . .a day later.


	6. Chapter 6: Werewolves

Hey, I'm back! Miss me? I hope so, cuz it makes me feel special. Okay, let's write some chapters and stuff that pops into my odd mind. But first here is the disclaimer.

Tori: Shut up , Tori.

Me: No you shut up, Tori.

Simon: Ahhh! Too many Toris, WHY!

Tori and me: SHUT UP, SIMON!

Simon: This is going nowhere, so Tori #2 doesn't own anything. We all belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

Me: Wait, why am I Tori #2?

Simon: Cuz you came here second.

Me: *pause* I guess that's fair

* * *

**CPOV**

"I don't think you need to come. I'm fine." Derek has been trying to stop me from coming to one of his Changes. I told him nothing would happen. Nothing happen to me in the pass, so why would something happen now. And he never really had problems with his Changes, so there's no problem. But I was more than three months pregnant and it made him worry.

"Derek , it will be fine. I'll be okay" I said. We still strolled in the forest. "Besides I need to get out that house. I can't deal with being cooped up in there."

"I guess so," we stop at the clearing. "but"

"I know I could get hurt, you could hurt me, or someone could snatch me up. Or I could trip and fall on my head. You know anything could happen to me" I said sarcastically "You should get me one of those hamster ball things and put me in it"

He hesitated.

"Derek!"

"What? But I actually thought of that but there are too many flaws about it" I hit his arm and shook my head scowling at him.

"Scowling doesn't look good on you."

"Oh and on you it's sexy?" he gave me one of his famous glares. " I stand corrected"

He smiled.

"You are going to drive insane"

"I think you'll live, Chloe"

Derek started taking off his clothes, and I took his sweatshirt and sat on it. After a while this becomes a very normal routine. Derek got on all fours, and began the process. Derek has been trying to Change on command. He almost has it down, but sometimes it does work. I said my comforting words and he made through it. Not that my words did anything to help it. Derek just likes to hear I'm here.

"So, you want rest or do something?" I asked. Derek just lied at my side. "I guess that means do nothing" I stroked his fur, skin still hot from the Change. And Derek was fine with me petting him. I used him as pillow most of the time anyways so not really a difference.

We sat there for a while and Derek all most dozed off. I did for a second being that it was all most midnight and I was supposed to go to sleep early. Dr. Fellow's orders. Aunt Lauren actually didn't want me coming either, but I don't really care what she says right now.

"Hmm, so you wanna walk around because I need to stretch my legs and you do too" I got up from my spot, and started walking. I looked over my shoulder."you coming?" Derek got up and started walking beside me.

"We should talk about something" I said "what could we talk about and stay in yes or no responses?"

Derek stopped his ears perked up and his nose went up sniffing the air.

"What is it?" I asked. Derek shook his head and continued walking. Probably trying to ignore whatever he heard or smelled.

"Okay, hmm." There was a howl. "by any chance was that you?" Then Derek started herding me back to where the clearing was. "what was that?" Derek still made me keep moving forward. "you know you would be great sheep dog" Derek growled meaning, _shut up and keep going._

We made it to the clearing. It seem Derek was changing back already.

"What? We're not going to check that out?" I asked. "you think it's another werewolf or something?" Derek finished his change back, fast.

"It probably is another werewolf. And if it is, _you_ are going back to the house," Derek said putting on his clothes.

"No, I'm not leaving. I want to see who this is," I said. "Is that what you heard?"

"Yeah, but something is weird about this person. And I don't want you getting hurt" he said.

"what do you mean 'weird'?" I asked.

"I could get a faint scent and it was off from a normal werewolf but it seemed familiar"

"Hmm, that strange"

"Yeah, and you are not getting involved" Derek started ushering towards the house. "so come on. Let's go"

"No, come on Derek-" I stopped when I saw a pair glowing eyes in the brush. "Derek behind you" he turned around and let out a oath. The wolf slowly came out in the open. A jet black wolf like Derek and just a tad smaller than him, so still huge wolf and person.

"what are we supposed to do, Derek?"

* * *

Okay, this is a short chapter, because I wanted to stop there. And I couldn't get the chapter longer. . . well i could but you know and then have this at the end. So, cliffhanger kind of but to be nice I will update early than normal for the next chapter. Because of the short chapter and I forget to write stuff so yeah. . . Well, maybe it depends. I could wait a long time too.


End file.
